Traditionally, lift trucks used in retrieving, transporting, and depositing carpet rolls are manually operated by humans and are equipped with poles in place of forks to move carpet rolls of various sizes and weights. This is accomplished by the human operators manually driving the lift trucks to a specific position, manually verifying a carpet roll, maneuvering the lift truck to align the pole with a core of a carpet roll, and inserting the pole within the core. After this, the lift truck is manually driven to a destination for delivery, during which time various obstacles must be detected by the lift truck operator and navigated around, all while ensuring that the carpet roll and/or pole do not strike anything while the lift truck is in motion. Human operators are prone to commit errors that are otherwise avoidable, including depositing an item in an incorrect place, retrieving an incorrect item, colliding with structural components of the warehouse (e.g., the shelving racks, the walls, etc.), other vehicles, and/or human occupants in the vicinity of the vehicle, etc. These errors can result from inattentive or careless operation, misperception of the vehicle's surroundings, improper training, operator fatigue, and the like. Each of these errors can be remedied, at least to some degree, through the use of autonomous vehicles. Additionally, the use of human operators has significant ongoing costs associated therewith, including staffing costs, increased liability insurance costs, productivity inefficiencies, and the limit of how long a human operator is capable of operating a vehicle without interruption, moving briskly from task to task. The implementation of autonomous lift trucks requires fewer employees to be located in potentially dangerous positions, such as being co-located with the vehicles on the warehouse floor. Because such manually operated lift trucks present dangers to pedestrians, other vehicles, and structural components of a warehouse or other structure, a need exists for an autonomous lift truck that can retrieve, transport, and deposit carpet rolls within a warehouse.